


SasuHina Month Day Twenty-Seven || Clan Heads

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2019 [27]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Sure, neither of them have the title. But honestly? They're happier that way.





	SasuHina Month Day Twenty-Seven || Clan Heads

“Do you ever think about what it would be like if you were clan head?”

The question comes so out of nowhere, Sasuke actually pauses, stock still as his brain plays catch up. “...me?”

“Mhm.”

Another pause. “...well, the reason I’m not is because my brother is alive. If he wasn’t...there wouldn’t be much of a clan to be head _of_. After the war...all I thought was left were the twins. Itachi’s last legacy after his death. So even then, there wouldn’t be much point. The only reason we can call it a clan is because Itachi, Shisui and I are still around by some miracle. In all honesty...the title is completely arbitrary. The clan isn’t really a clan anymore. It’s just a family. So...I wouldn’t really care either way. With Itachi alive, it’s rightfully his place. If he wasn’t...there’d be even less reason to bother.”

Hinata gives a hum. Apparently that wasn’t the answer she was looking for. “I guess that makes sense…”

“Why do you ask?”

“Oh, I don’t know…”

“...been thinking about your lost place as heiress?”

That earns a soft snort. “...sort of? Though...it’s not so much lost now as conceded. In all honesty...I could probably take it back.”

“Would you?”

“...no. I’m happy where I am. Hanabi is young, but...with Neji there to guide her -”

“And you.”

“...and me, I think she’ll do great things. I love my job with the police force. And honestly...I’ve had enough of dealing with politics. While I still want to be sure my clan improves, and the seal is discontinued, the rest is just...so dreadfully draining. I love my clan. I do. But there’s so much that goes into running one. Especially the size of the Hyūga. I’ll be happy helping from a distance as one of Hanabi’s advisors.”

Considering that, Sasuke takes a seat beside her on the front porch of their little house. The sun is nearly setting, the Summer evening finally cooling after a warm day. One knee bent to rest an arm atop, Sasuke mulls that over. “I think you’re right. While I’m sure you’d kick ass at leading the Hyūga, there’s still good you can do for them while acting on your own interests and wants.”

“Exactly. Besides,” she offers, giving him a glance with a hint of amusement on her face. “I’m n-not sure how well a clan head with a non-Hyūga husband would go over.”

Sasuke just snorts. “Especially an Uchiha?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that…”

“Especially an Uchiha with a reputation like mine.”

“Hey, we’re allies, aren’t we? I’ve been trying to get everyone to see the truth behind your actions. Don’t undermine yourself, ne?”

“Just teasing you,” he rebukes with a hint of a smirk. “But uh...doesn’t Hanabi have eyes for that Sarutobi kid?”

...that earns a blink. “What?”

“You haven’t seen them?”

“Who?”

“You sister and Naruto’s underling. Kono-something. I dunno, I don’t pay him much mind. He’s like a mini Naruto, and I have enough trouble with the real thing.”

At that, Hinata’s eyes go wide. “...Konohamaru?”

“Yeah, that one.”

“She…?”

“Seems to be. I saw them talking the other day, and she was giving him the works. At least, as far as genin go. Nothing bad, but _painfully_ obvious.”

A scandalized hand lifts to her mouth to hide her shock. “...I had no idea!”

“Really?”

“She’s never mentioned him much before...maybe I’ll ask her.”

“Would she tell you?”

“I have no idea. She’s yet to really...mention any thoughts of boys. She’s only thirteen!”

“And you were a lot younger when you were first head over heels for the idiot.”

“And Sakura-chan over you!”

“...let’s leave the past where it is, shall we? All I’m saying is...seems neither of our clans are going to have pureblood main houses, eh? Itachi didn’t have much choice, I suppose...what with only a male brother and cousin left.”

Hinata can’t stop a small snort at that. “...true. But yes, I’ll have to give Hanabi a little prod...I’m intrigued, now!”

“She’s young, it might not mean much. Neither of us ended up with who we expected, did we?”

“True...but it’s an older sibling’s job to give their youngers grief about crushes!”

Sasuke blinks. True...Itachi _did_ give him the occasional advice laced with teasing before he ended up with Hinata. “...guess you’re right. Go easy on her, huh? Don’t want your clan head on your bad side.”

“I won’t, I won’t...but you have a point. Maybe neither of Hiashi’s daughters will follow tradition.”

“Hey, at least we’re from cousin clans, right? Plenty far removed, though.”

“Very much so.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is super late. I had a day from Hell today, so I'm not sure I'll get my daily done tonight, but...here's this? It's short, I'm sorry, but I'm just so drained @~@ Life has been so...not great for a while now, and today was just another one on the pile. I try not to get personal here, but...well, you deserve to know when and why I'm late.
> 
> Anyway, a little fluff. I sort of ship KonoHana? I never got that far in the ALAS fic rough draft, so I don't have it really built up yet, but the idea is cute imo. And won't Hiashi be pleased that neither of his daughters are ending up with clansmen? xD
> 
> But yeah, I...need some major sleep, so I'll stop there. Thanks for reading!
> 
> And for you lovelies here on AO3: I promise I'm not ignoring comments, I've just been too swamped / bushed to reply, but I'll get to them soon, I promise. Know I always appreciate them, and your patience <3


End file.
